The overall goal of the Center for Clinical Research Excellence proposal is to foster research excellence by facilitating interdepartmental research collaborations on diseases that disproportionately affect minority and underserved populations. Our areas of focus are: HIV/AIDS/infectious diseases, cardiovascular, stroke, neurologic disorders and cancer. Specifically, the Center will 1) identify and recruit an established investigator who will attract researchers and enhance Morehouse School of Medicine's clinical research capabilities; 2) develop junior researchers through collaborations at research intensive institutions; 3) expand current research infrastructure to include clinical core facilities for multi- disciplinary support. The first developmental project will explore specific hypotheses relevant to our broader objective: The study on endothelial dysfunction in hypertension will evaluate the relationship between angiotensin-nitric oxide balance and microvascular dysfunction. Brachial artery endothelial function and genetic association studies will be done to better define this high risk group. The developmental project is expected to compete for extramural funds after the first 2-3 years of support. The Center will encourage the exchange of ideas across departmental lines through institutional-sponsored seminars. The seminars and research collaborations are an important part of the overall training component. The outcome of the Center for Clinical Research Excellence is to increase the capacity for quality clinical research at Morehouse School of Medicine.